Nekolympians
by DelzandVia
Summary: In the wonderful world of Percy Jackson, a new age begins. The age of the Nekolympians. These not-so-fluffy fluffballs will change Camp Half-Blood forever. T for swearing and a few inappropriate things. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Super OOC and filled with awesomeness. Read at your own risk. No flames. At least 4 reviews or else we will set a bunch of hungry rabid iguanas after you. ALL OF YOU.**

**THE CHOOSING: PART ONE**

**POSEIDON'S CAT**

Chiron galloped outside, yelling and whooping in a most un-Chiron-y way. "Come on everyone, get to the big house. NOW!"  
So Percy, as you can probably imagine, is thinking, "What?"  
It was 6:00 in the morning, so naturally everyone was exhausted. But Chiron insisted all the campers come outside to see whatever he was so excited about. Of course, you're probably thinking it was something super important, like Zeus coming to visit or something.  
It wasn't.  
Chiron's old mangy tabby, Big Mama, had given birth to a truckload of kittens.  
Percy was really pissed at Chiron for dragging them all out just to see some stupid kittens- but then he saw it.  
She was small, being a kitten, obviously, but a little smaller than the rest, probably the runt. She had a calico print, and kept wetting herself, probably because she was nervous. She looked straight up at Percy and said a word that would melt his heart every time it came to mind.  
"Meow."

**HERMES' CAT**

Travis knelt down to play with the kittens. He had always had a soft spot for cats, and he was secretly hysterically, ecstatically happy that they were all getting kittens. He had bravely volunteered to choose the Hermes cats, but even so everyone was down with him, scrutinizing every kitten, searching for the perfect one.  
Zia, an Aphrodite girl, knelt down by the kittens, gently playing with them. A little white one stumbled over to her and batted at her fingers. She was a little girl cat, with poufy, spongy fur, six toes, and a cutely curious expression. Travis thought she was pretty, but not necessarily the cat they wanted.

Zia had just begun playing with a little black kitten when the cat noticed that her ring had fallen off of her finger. She spread her six toes around the ring and grasped it, carrying it over to her spot on the blanket./ she was batting it back and forth when Zia noticed her ring was gone, and the sly little kitty turned around in a circle and parked her butt right on top of the ring. Zia turned to her, and, seeing that she had been caught out, she let out a yowl.  
"MMMRRROOOOWWWWW!"  
Travis shot up from the floor, waving his arms around in the air. "IT'S A SIGN!"

**HADES' CAT**

Nico was not feeling very amused that day.  
He walked towards the Big House, expecting to get stuck with some uber-happy dumbass kitten. Just as he was about to go in, an Apollo camper burst out, holding a jet black, red-eyed kitten.  
"Nico! Nico! You should pick this one! He's perfect for you!"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
He's antisocial, creepy-looking, and really derpy. Just like you!"  
"What?"  
"Here, Nico!"  
Nico inspected the kitten that had just been thrown into his unwelcoming arms. He did seem sort of…wired for his nature. Maybe he would learn to love this little guy.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear lovely readers,**

**My partner in crime, Delaney, has been neglecting her job of updating as it is her turn to write a chapter and she is too immensely lazy to fulfill this requirement. Please don't be mad. :'( I have consulted her with this problem and she agrees that she is a lazy buttface and should get to working right now. Okay, I'm done ranting.**

**Love ya,**

**Sylvia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know,**** I ****wrote this, not Delaney. She won't write. Grrr...**

**APHRODITE'S CAT**

"OMG! OMG, OMG, OMG! PIPER, LOOK!"  
"What do you want this time, Melissa?"  
"Lookie! This one's soooo cute!"  
"Jesus, Liss, it's just a cat. Don't freak out."  
Piper had been dealing with squealing Aphrodite's all morning, and it was starting to get annoying. Scratch that, it got annoying after the first two. She was sick of all the cute little faces and twitching whiskers and button noses, all that crap. All Piper wanted right then was to curl up on her bunk with her laptop and browse Fanfiction until lunch. Suddenly-

"Oooh, Pipes, look!"

"MELISSA, WILL YOU _PLEASE _JUST _SHUT UP! _IT'S JUST A-Ermahgerd!"

The little kitty, a boy, was a cute Siamese. He had huge blue eyes and his tongue seemed to be permanently half-stuck out of his mouth. He was staring cutely up at Piper. Piper had heard that Siamese cats usually pick one person to cuddle with and hate everyone else. And, if you want us to be honest, that was the moment that our little Smexy Beast Wolfgang Sancho Gregory McLean chose Piper to be his lifelong companion.

**HYPNOS' CAT**

"Oi, Clovis, wanna just pick this little orange dude and be done with it? I'm tired."

"Sure man. Sure."

**ATHENA'S CAT**

C'mere Stevie, Anna has to pick a cat before we go." Annabeth just loved her new little half-brother, just 4, Steve. His parents had gotten in a car crash and were in the hospital, so he was staying at camp until they got better.

"Annie-beff, I fowd a kitty! I wan im. Peeze?"

"Let me see him honey." They walked across the big house to find this kitten. Stevie looked for a minute, and then pointed to a small gray kitted with green, crossed eyes. He was making weird noises that Annabeth suspected meant he was going to throw up.

"Annie-beff…I fink…I fink I wuv him! I wan im fow my wittle kitty!"

"But…Oh, alright." Annabeth couldn't say no to the face Steve was pulling.

Well, this would be interesting.


End file.
